


dance, dance

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Emotional Hurt, Gem Fusion, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: schlatt understands his new position as president, and decides to loop wilbur into the mix by asking for an innocent slow dance.. that would be, if schlatt didn't know their secrets.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, read the & its platonic
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

He never wanted this to happen.

That was supposed to be him and Tommy up on the stage, but..

_"That was pretty easy. And you know what I said, the day I got unbanned from the Dream SMP, and the day I said I was running... an election that I won by the way?"_

Wilbur tuned out the speech into white noise. He couldn't believe any of this. He thought they had the cards in their favor. Now their nation lied in the hands of Schlatt, his.. he guessed now ex-best friend and his pre-

 _"I would like to invite my old friend Wilbur Soot up here for my first decree as president of L'manberg."_ Schlatt said, a strong hint of malice in his voice. It scared the musician that was hastily getting up, quickly wiping dust off of the arms of the colonist suit he wore. Before he could walk out onto the stage, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Tommy staring at him with a worried glance.

"Be careful up there, alright big man?" It made him sad if anything to hear this much concern in the usually upbeat kids voice. 

Wilbur nodded, giving a small smile to his ex-vice president. 

"Of course I'll be alright, Tommy. If he does hurt me, you know what to do, right?"

"Yeah! Tubbo and I will get him!" He said, pumping his fists in the air, hand having dropped from the brits shoulder. Wilbur chuckled at that.

He didn't want to keep Schlatt waiting any longer, turning away from Tommy and speed-walking up to the familiar stage. Now that he was headed back up, it felt way more suffocating then it should for being such an open space.

"Quackity, go stand in the back for us, would you?" The ram hybrid asked, a smile creeping up on his face that scared Wilbur. That was the grin when the other was planning something. Something _bad._ Schlatt tapped the microphone and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to have a dance with my old friend here, seeing as we've both rehearsed this same song and dance before, why not show it to you all?" The business man spoke with a laugh ending his sentence, turning his head over to a shaking Wilbur. He fully turned his body, holding his arms out. The musician worriedly held his own out and interlocked hands with Schlatt.

It clicked in Wilbur's head as soon as he realized what position they were in. This was a slow dance.

_Schlatt was going to make them fuse. In front of all their friends. In front of an entire nation._

**And he was helpless.**

The current president leaned in close to the brown-haired man, speaking with venom dripping in his tone.

_"Let's make this a show your nation will never forget, lover boy."_

He warily took a step to follow his friends first movement as they danced around the stage. Step, touch, step, touch.

Try to ignore the sinking pit in his stomach as he sees the familiar glow of blue on Schlatt's shoulder and a familiar glow of orange on his own chest. Try to ignore the widened eyes of all his friends.

Their hands tighten into each others, tears freely falling from Wilbur's eyes at this point. Schlatt dips the guitarist downwards, the two leaning down, fully immersed in the orange and blue glow as the familiar feeling of fusion took place.

...

And then, their minds were linked.

Wilbur Soot and J Schlatt weren't their own beings anymore. In place stood a tall figure that resembled the two of them.

Brown, curly tufts of hair and the same height as the musician. Ram horns and ears popping out to represent that of the conman. Slightly red irises that replaced once calming browns, a chilling blue tone on their neck that represented drowning.

_"Now..."_

A very hoarse, mixed version of the twos voices said into the mic.

_"Let's get this show on the road."_

And at that, they walk off the stage, leaving a shocked nation behind them.

...

_In the depths of their mind, two voices argue._

_"Are you happy?"_

_"Of course I am, Wil! I got all I want and more!"_

_"... Just.. Don't hurt them."_

_"As long as they don't get in my way, I don't plan to. They are **both** of our friends now, after all. Even that kid, Tommy. You know in this state he's BOTH of our ex-vice presidents, Wil! We can rule **so much** in this form!"_

_"I don't WANT to rule anything! I JUST WANT TO PROTECT THEM!"_

_"You'll come to learn. We'll be in this form for a while anyways."_

_"Wait- That- We can't stay in here for that long, it'll- it'll hurt us, Schlatt!"_

_"If that's what it takes to rule this land, I'll do it."_

_\---_


	2. notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isnt a full continuation, just a few notes

..this is ironic after last stream

heyyy wilbur bestie drop the secret ao3 acc?

anyway, just was gonna make this chapter to drop a few notes on this au! i don't have plans to come back to this in the near future, however these have been sitting in my drafts for the longest time and i know i aint gonna finish this ever so dropping them here instead

\- schlatt primarily controls the body due to wilbur being in fear of what schlatt's going to do, making him smaller in their shared mindspace

\- the two are stuck in a void of a shared mindspace until they either unfuse or if the fusion gets hurt, the only company they have is eachother

\- it's pretty easy for someone to control the body and also chat to the other in the mindspace due to the fused body and the person in the mindspace being two separate entities

\- it's very hard to get corrupted in the dsmp seeing as they're very inexperienced with gems, but a future plot point was going to be that someone (undecided) found a book on gem history that had a 'corruption vial' inside that allowed them to inject the schlatt & wilbur fusion with something that'd corrupt them

\- the only other person that anyone knows with a gem is philza, who's unable to access the world for the longest time, and who is at the moment unaware of the situation

\- even if the fusion is in pain from how long they've been fused, schlatt forces them to stay fused in a fear that wilbur will run off


End file.
